Valentine's Day Quickies
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Two spontaneous scenes for Valentine's Day. Very different from each other in nature, both romantic in their ways. Language, M/M, Jay/Heath feat. Jedam


**I wasn't going to write anything for Valentine's Day, but it just kinda happened & after all this writer's block, i wasn't gonna argue with the muses. **

**The Sitters**

**Jedam helps out Jay & Heath for a night out.**

Adam knocked on the front door as he opened it, greeting the big black lab that ran toward him with a laugh and generous scratching behind the ears.

"Hey, Boodah," he said. "Where's your parents, huh?"

"Hellooo," Jeff called as he crept into the house behind Adam.

"Hey guys," Jay said, trotting down the stairs. "I really appreciate you doing this. Are you sure we're not ruining your plans?"

Jeff waved him off. "Don't worry about it, we didn't make any big plans this year."

"Jeff made me breakfast in bed and brought me coffee," Adam said with a grin. "And he brought me this." He pulled his collar down a bit to show off the necklace he wore, a cord of braided leather with a pendant that rested in the hollow of his throat. Silver vines wound around a silver star inlaid with black and red enamel. Jay lifted the pendant with his fingertips and inspected it.

"Nice job, Jeff. What did Adam get you?"

"A blow job in the shower."

"Hey," Adam said, folding his arms. "No love for the new dirt bike?"

Jeff smirked. "Plenty of love for that, baby. Just more love for that mouth wrapped around-"

"Okay, I've heard enough!" Jay cried, throwing up his hands while Jeff giggled. He motioned them towards the kitchen, and they followed. "Well, Heath still felt bad, so he got you some stuff. There's barbecue from that place Jeff likes and Molson in the fridge, ice cream in the freezer."

"Molson _and_ ice cream?" Adam asked, his face lighting up. "My day is made." He stopped when he saw the two vases on the counter. One was small and filled with rainbow candies, a bouquet of lollipops sticking out of the top, and the other larger and stuffed with daisies. The candy was obviously for Jeff, and Adam loved daisies, they reminded him of springtime at Jay's when they were kids. "Oh, Jay. You remembered."

Jay smiled his crooked smile. "Of course I did. I know it's been a few years, but I got you some when we went to prom together, and you went on about it for days." Adam melted, then grabbed his best friend and kissed him square on the lips, and Jay pet his hair fondly.

"Baby, you don't know where that mouth has been," Jeff teased. Adam pulled back and smacked Jeff on the arm.

"Ass."

"Exactly," Jeff said, and Adam rolled his eyes.

Jay snickered. "Well yeah, but I brushed my teeth."

"Oh," Adam said, his voice laden with faux innocence. "I just thought Heath's ass tasted like toothpaste."

"My what tastes like what?" Heath asked, coming into the kitchen, his arms full of wiggling baby girl.

"There's my little niece!" Adam gasped. He went to take the infant and Heath willingly handed her over, along with a purple stuffed puppy. "Hello, little girl. How's my princess?"

"She just got up from a nap, been changed and fed," Heath said, raking a hand through his hair as he tried to remember everything. "There's bottles in the fridge, and you know how the warmer works. She's teething, so she might be a little fussy, but she's got some mashed bananas in the freezer she can gnaw on, and she can have a dropper of this medicine here if her tummy gets upset, but it should be fine as long as you burp her halfway through a feeding and she likes to cuddle with her Wolfie but not in the crib cuz she might choke on it while she's sleeping and-" A large hand clapped over his mouth and Jay kissed his cheek.

"Calm down, precious. We'll only be gone a few hours, and they know where everything is." Jay soothed.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Adam said, grinning at the baby and tickling her tummy. "Collette will be just fine with us, right princess?"

"Go, have fun," Jeff prodded, unwrapping a lollipop. "The game starts in forty-five minutes."

"Game?" Jay asked, perking up. "There's a game?"

"Yeah," Heath grinned. "I'm taking you to a hockey game, and then you're taking me out for a classy dinner at a greasy burger joint with dollar wells and brownie sundaes."

"Sounds like my kinda class," Jeff said.

Jay tackled his redhead with a huge bear hug. "A hockey game? I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Heath said, laughing, and captured Jay's lips in a quick kiss. "But we better get going. Hey, if you guys want Valentine's Day sexy time after Collette goes to bed, the guest room has clean sheets."

"We already had ours," Jay purred, nibbling at Heath's neck and making him squirm away.

"And I'm still wincing," Heath giggled. "Are you sure we're not putting you guys out?"

"Go already!" Adam said, laughing. "Besides, we need the practice, don't we, Jeff?"

Jeff's green eyes glittered as he grinned around the stick of his sucker. "We do. Finally decided to start our own family."

"Really?" Jay asked, his smile spreading wider as he looked at Adam.

"We'll talk about it later, Jay-Jay," Adam said, his smile matching Jay's. He shifted Collette in his arms to sit up and waved her tiny hand at them. "Say bye-bye now."

Collette clutched her Wolfie in her other hand, blinking her big blue eyes at her parents. She smiled around her pacifier when Heath and Jay both kissed and cooed at her, stroking her ginger hair and saying their goodbyes. They thanked their friends again and told Boodah to take good care of their family, then went out on their first date since Collette came into their lives.

**Coming Up Roses**

**Drabble 2. I blame**** Dashing Golden Dreams ****& her description of Heath's lingerie in her 2nd Val Day drabble. I already apologized to her for ruining her rose.**** Very different from the last one, has a high squick factor. Jay/Heath, smut, extremely inappropriate rose usage.**

Heath lay on his back under Jay, his long red hair fanned over the pillow. His chest hitched and heaved, nipples hard and straining against the light blue silk of his lace-trimmed top. The matching lacy panties bound his wrists over his head, and his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Please Jay, move," he whimpered, urging his lover on with his white fishnet-clad legs wrapped around Jay's trim waist. He dared not buck his hips up, though he desperately wanted to.

"Such a sweet vixen, begging for this big cock," Jay cooed. Heath's hot channel clenched around him in response, hugging his cock and trying to draw him deeper. Even after Jay had licked and fingered him open, he was still so goddamn tight... Jay groaned and rolled his hips, grinding his dick into Heath's sweet spot, and the vixen gasped.

"Jay! Jay, please, right there... fuck my cock, please..!" Heath tossed his head, swollen lips parted and lashes fluttering. Jay continued the gentle rolling of his hips, feeling trickles of sweat drip down his skin. One hand splayed on the bed, bracing himself up, the other held a flame-colored rose between his fingertips. The once-perfect bloom was now frayed, petals mussed from dragging over heated skin, teasing nipples and neck and thighs, soft velvet whispering over every sensitive area of Heath's body as Jay had explored. That hadn't been Heath's primary intent for use of the rose, though. Jay had known that when he'd seen the stem had been coated in a thin layer of latex.

Jay carefully twisted the stem between his fingers, stopping when he felt resistance and moving back the other way. Heath keened and tensed, and Jay's eyes followed the long, straight stem to where it was buried in the tip of Heath's cock, his angry red slit stretched around the intrusion. Jay had sunk the rose into that tiny hole inch by slow inch, watching his lover groan and grip the headboard with his bound hands, trying to keep still. The amount of power, trust and restraint it took had gone straight to Jay's own dick, and now that he was buried balls-deep inside Heath, it was all he could do to keep the motion of his hips steady and not pound his vixen through the mattress.

"Fuck me Jay, don't stop, make... ooh fuck..." Heath mumbled, his words crumbling into half-formed pleas and curses as Jay slid the rose out a bit, seeing pre-cum flow around the stem and drip over the swollen cockhead. A low growl escaped Jay's throat as he thrust his hips a bit harder, feeling Heath's heels dig into his ass to drive him on. The rose moved in and out of Heath's cock in short, slow strokes, making his insides tingle, both holes stretched and sensitive and burning with friction, his gorgeous blond moving above him, rugged features set in determination, smoky blue eyes dark with lust and power, toned muscles taut and straining. Every stroke, every thrust brought Heath closer, pleasure building and nerves buzzing, feeling Jay's thick length moving inside him and the rose dragging back and forth inside his sensitized cock...

"Let it go, precious," Jay said, his voice stressed and husky. "Cum for me. Gonna watch you... ugn, fuck..."

At his lover's command Heath's body coiled and released, cumming to the point of pain around the rose. His cock spasmed and jerked, spurts of white overflowing around the still-pumping stem, a few jetting up the length to leave crawling trails that dripped onto blue silk. Heath's toes curled in his stockings as he screamed his pleasure, his fingers white on the headboard and his inner muscles clamped and quaking around Jay's plunging cock. Jay watched his lover's lips part and eyes scrunch in pained ecstasy, and dropped the rose, letting it lie on Heath's sunken belly. He shifted his legs apart and snapped his hips, fucking hard and fast into Heath, his dick throbbing in that shuddering heat, his breath coming in shallow sips and grunts. His hand grabbed a fistful of ginger hair and he looked into glazed brown eyes before he dropped his head, groaning and lips twitching as his climax claimed him. He drove deep into his vixen, balls pressed against that luscious ass as they tightened & he filled his redhead full.

Jay panted against Heath's heaving chest for a moment, careful not to let all his weight down and crush the still-inserted rose. Long fingers sifted through his short blond hair and he raised his head, smiling at the beatific, serene grin on his love's face. Jay kissed his lips, cheeks, and neck before pulling out and rolling off to the side.

"Holy fuck," Jay breathed, then giggled.

"Guh," Heath replied. "Look what you made me do." He weakly held up a hand, showing the lacy remnants of his panties still wrapped around one wrist.

"My panty-wrecking abilities know no bounds," Jay said, a smug grin on his face. Heath snorted and looked down, then slowly drew the rose from his softening dick. He hissed, gently massaging his shaft with his other hand, and Jay's grin fell away. "You okay, precious?"

"Fine. Might burn a little later, but so worth it." Heath lazily swung the rose at him, giggling when the cum-covered stem flopped across his chest with a wet slap. "Here's a flower. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
